


you breathe something delicious

by amaelamin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Courtship, Crushes, Disaster Gays, Fluff and Humor, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hyuck is Trying His Best, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: a mutual tweeted "that video of hyuck biting taeil makes me think about hyuck the freshly turned vampire and taeil the human neighbour who suddenly smells delicious" and this short drabble happened. i love contemporary vampire aus![ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT]
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

becoming a vampire had, thus far, been generally not as big an inconvenience as donghyuck had expected it to be. it was spectacularly easy to change his shifts at the hotel because it was so hard to get dedicated night shift managers to start with, and someone volunteering to fill the spot for the forseeable future (for the _very_ long forseeable future, donghyuck thought wryly) had the duty manager almost crying for joy; moderately easy to dayproof his house only because putting up heavy blackout curtains counted as exercise in his book and donghyuck had sworn off exercise as obscene and unnecessary a long time ago. even getting used to eating only raw steaks supplemented with underground-issue blood bank bags (donghyuck was a lover, not a fighter, and definitely not a killer. all that ‘i vant to suck your blood’ dracula stuff? _so_ lame) had been easy. the hard part was this: 

donghyuck stood stricken, fists clenched by his side as he tried not to swoon. he was barely five steps from his apartment, and if he put all his energy into concentrating he’d be able to make it. the irresistible scent that had slammed into him bodily was only getting stronger, though, and his head swam with the sheer intoxication of it as he traced it to the half-ajar door of his neighbour. 

“just getting home?”

his neighbour’s voice laced with amusement cut through the fog as donghyuck locked on taeil’s face with laser focus, the man leaving to catch the early train for work as usual because his commute was a brutal full hour and a half. it was the first time he’d seen taeil since his upgrade in the food chain and donghyuck was chagrined to discover, vampire or not, he still felt the pangs of the same ridiculously helpless crush he’d nurtured for the better part of 2 years. 

“you look like you’ve had a big night, hyuckie. you’re gonna be hungover as hell later.” 

donghyuck supposed he did look drunk with the way he was staring glassily at taeil. he was almost sure he was swaying on the spot, too, and donghyuck could only whimper in answer because taeil’s heartbeat and scent were playing too much havoc with his senses to retain much verbal ability. god, did taeil always used to smell this utterly delicious? the man had tortured donghyuck enough when he was human by being so far out of his league all donghyuck could do was pine from afar, but this was another level of torment entirely. 

“i’m. work. night shift. home,” donghyuck managed to say, his mouth watering. “hi.”

“hi,” taeil looked at him bemusedly, coming closer. “you okay? are you sick?” 

donghyuck couldn’t stop himself. he closed the distance between them and folded himself around taeil, tucking his face into taeil’s neck and inhaling deeply. warm - so warm - donghyuck nosed along taeil’s freshly-showered skin and paused just over his pulsepoint to moan a little in ecstasy. his smell was like the highest-grade catnip; donghyuck wanted to _eat_ it, rub it all over himself and roll in it. 

“um?” taeil ventured, highly confused yet sweet enough to allow the sniffing and to stay still in donghyuck’s grasp. always so sweet to him - donghyuck whimpered again, feeling his knees begin to go weak. one taste - just one taste - 

donghyuck wrenched himself back under control before he could lick taeil’s neck or much worse, sink his teeth into it to chase the devastating scent of taeil’s blood. he straightened up and took a step back, holding himself in reign so tightly he was close to snapping like a twig even while his body intensely protested the loss of taeil’s warmth and scent. 

taeil was _blushing_. 

“i better- i better get to work,” taeil said, even as donghyuck felt his brain begin to melt out of his ears at the even more seductive scent of heated blood just under taeil’s skin siren-calling to him. taeil was beautiful - how could anyone be so beautiful - 

“come over for dinner later?” donghyuck found himself blurting out, the belated kick of horrified realisation of what he’d just said arriving too slowly for him to take it back. “um, if you want to, i mean, if you don’t - i’m sure you’ll be tired, forget it-“

“really?” taeil asked, eyes shining hesitantly. “i mean, that’ll be cool. i can bring food over if you prefer-“

donghyuck, still recovering from the many disastrous layers of the fact he, a vampire, had asked his neighbour and love of his life, a _human_ , over for _dinner_ (!!!!!!!), could only nod. 

“great. i’ll see you later, hyuckie,” taeil said with a smile.

taeil walked away, taking his scent and donghyuck’s sanity with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun Causes Problems

donghyuck rested his head against the cool stone wall next to taeil’s now-locked door to take stock of the stupidity that had just possessed him. he’d invited taeil over to eat with him - him, who subsisted on a primarily raw liquid-based diet (to put it as euphemistically as he could) and taeil, whose idea of a fine - dare he say romantic? - dinner was very definitely not sharing a blood smoothie served in one of donghyuck’s nicer wine glasses. not only that, but taeil had said he was bringing food over! donghyuck had tried eating human food after he turned out of curiosity - suffice it to say that he’d been reminded quite powerfully how little fun the process of food forcefully exiting a body not able to digest it was.

maybe he could beg off; slip a message under taeil’s door and tell him he wasn’t feeling well or something -

the sound of an adjacent door opening abruptly made donghyuck stand up quickly and turn towards his own apartment. panicking over one’s life (unlife?) choices should always be done indoors. 

‘are you going to kill him?’

donghyuck froze with his key in the lock mid-turn, and looked around to see his neighbour renjun from across the corridor glaring at him with an alarmingly intimidating expression. he’d always quite desperately wanted to be friends with renjun because renjun was pretty and could glare like a champion (much like he was doing now) and was probably a dangerous martial arts expert or something, but the way renjun usually looked at him like he was merely a slightly more interesting species of insect rather put him off.

‘what?’ donghyuck asked faintly. 

‘i overheard you inviting our neighbour over for dinner. are you going to kill him?’

donghyuck swallowed. ‘look here, my cooking isn’t that bad. in fact it’s actually-‘

‘i know what you are,’ renjun interrupted, rolling his eyes. ‘i’ve known since you turned. so don’t lie to me.’

donghyuck was at a loss to do anything but gape. ‘you - what?’

renjun rolled his eyes again. ‘your aura changed. human auras are very distinct from ours.’

‘from _ours_?’ donghyuck spluttered. ‘you mean you’re also-‘

‘i am _not_ a vampire,’ renjun said disdainfully. ‘i wouldn’t be caught dead as a vampire.’

donghyuck paused. ‘well, actually, if you were a vampire you would _have_ to be dead in the first place anyway-‘ donghyuck trailed off, the look on renjun’s face scorching the words off his tongue. ‘right. sorry.’

‘so are you? going to kill him?’

‘i’m not trying to kill him! i’m-‘ donghyuck stopped, thankful he could no longer blush. ‘i’m trying to date him.’

‘hah! a likely story!’ renjun scoffed. ‘a vampire inviting a human over for _dinner_ is only after one thing. romance, my foot.’

‘you-‘ donghyuck stopped again to take a deep breath he didnt need. ‘will you stop? i’m not lying. i don’t drink human blood - well, at least not from the source - and i have a vested interest in keeping this one particular human alive because i happen to really, really like him. now goodbye. it is past my bedtime.’

‘i will be seeing you later,’ renjun told him ominously, withdrawing into his apartment and leaving donghyuck to ruminate upon this becoming quite a Hell Of A Day. 

maybe he could order yukhoe for dinner? that could work, right?

**Author's Note:**

> this has become a series on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/haetsalmoonbit/status/1297149813121671169?s=20), so this will be updated as and when i write more.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/haetsalmoonbit) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/haetsalmoonbit)


End file.
